Peacecraft Princess
by Angel from Heaven Eadaoin
Summary: We all know how Miliardo and Relena won't take the Peacecraft Throne but there was a little thing that no one knew about


"Hi, Guys! Have you seen that new girl?" Ajades asked her Friends Aurora and Avalon as she went to break.  
  
"Yeah why?" Avalon asked.  
  
"Oh I was going to see if she wanted to meet Relena cause she is back in town. She just got done with one of her peace talks. She probably got them to listen to her cause she was gone so long. Usually she is gone for a short time when she doesn't get through to the people." Ajades said not knowing she was going on and on.  
  
"How do you know so much about Relena?" The new girl asked walking up.  
  
"Oh we were old friends." Ajades said lying to her like she did to all her other friends to hide who she was.  
  
"She always tells us stuff about Relena for some reason." Avalon finally said.  
  
"Oh!" Jennifer answered.  
  
"Ajades! Relena would like to see you as soon as you are free. And Miliardo is here." A servant said walking up.  
  
"That's a first." Avalon said.  
  
"Will you tell Vise Prime Minister Relena that I will be bring some people along and tell Miliardo that I will be there so don't bite my head off when I do get there." Ajades said to the servant then the servant left.  
  
Ajades turned to her friends. "Go to your rooms and change there is going to be a ball tonight and you have to look nice. I will meet you at Relena's office in a half an hour. Don't be late or you are going to be in a lot of trouble." Ajades said like Lady.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." They said as she walked to the front of the courtyard. At the head of the courtyard was a stage were people could tell all the students stuff. She headed there and stepped up.  
  
"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE. I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ASKING YOURSELFS. WHY IS A STUDENT UP FRONT TALKING TO US? BUT THERE IS GOING TO BE A BALL TONIGHT. I WANT YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND GET READY! THIS IS NO JOKE. VISE FORIEGN MINISTER RELENA DORLIN IS BACK. SHE GOT THEM TO AGREE TO THE PEACE TREATY. CLASSES FOR THE REST OF THE DAY ARE NOW CANCILED!" Ajades said loud enough for everyone to hear,  
  
"YOUNG LADY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! IT IS NOT YOU PLACE TO BE TELLING THE STUDENTS WHAT IS HAPPENING LATER ON TONIGHT AND WEITHER OR NOT CLASSES ARE CANCILED. DETENTION! YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!" A teacher yelled at her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? Miss Monika? She has the right to do that cause what she says goes! You have no right to yell at her! Now say you are sorry and leave and if I here you yelled at my cousin again I will deal with you personally!" Milliardo an owner of the school yelled walking up behind the teacher with Relena behind him.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." The teacher said and walked away.  
  
"Thanks, Miliardo!" Ajades said running to hug her cousin.  
  
"Your Welcome, Aj. But you need to learn to do that on your own. Because one day I will make you the princess of the peacecraft kingdom." Miliardo said when they were walking back to Relena's office.  
  
"You know you could always make Relena Princess!" Ajades said.  
  
"No, Relena and I both want a regular life. I want to stay a protector and part of the army. Relena wants to be vise Foreign Minister and finish what her adopted farther had started. The two of us turned to the only person we had left in our family. You! You are the only one we can turn to and make the princess in the future I mean we will take and office if you want us too. But we will never take of the thrown. I mean I would not mind to take on the office of Caption of the army. And Relena would not mind to take on the office of Foreign Minister. But the same with her too." Miliardo said.  
  
"But there is no way I would be able to do what Relena is doing with her life now. I could never believe that there will be peace in the world ever. Because I believe that there will come a time were the lives we know will end and we will need the gundams again. So how can I do it?!" Ajades asked her cousin.  
  
"You will rule in your own way. When you become princess you can rebuild the gundams for when that day comes." Miliardo said and was interrupted.  
  
"Miliardo! You know that they will not do it! They have left the behind. And she doesn't even know them. They destroyed their gundams along time ago." Relena finally spoke up. "Do you really want them to remember there past when it will hurt them so much?"  
  
"Relena! Why would it hurt them? The fact they had to blow their gundams up is what hurt them so much. Not the fact they had to fight!" Ajades answered.  
  
"And how would you know? Huh? I mean you don't know them personally! I do! I love Heero Yuy so much and he left me!" Relena said holding back the tears.  
  
"Relena don't cry." Ajades said trying to comfort her cousin as they walked into the room. That is how she did not see the 4 guys in the room and her 3 friends.  
  
"Aj? What are you doing here? I was told that this was a meeting for the gundam pilots and the three of us were asked to come.  
  
"What? What are you." Ajades started to say then say someone she recognized. "DUO!"  
  
"Ajades?" Duo asked looking up from his conversation with his buddies.  
  
"Duo!" Ajades said and ran to hug him.  
  
"Aj! I missed you!" Duo said hugging her.  
  
"Aj! Go with Relena to get ready for the ball. She sad a dress for you to wear." Miliardo said.  
  
"Yes, Miliardo." Ajades said bowing to him and left with Relena.  
  
"Duo? How do you know her?" Miliardo asked.  
  
"I met her during the war with the gundams we became really good friends. That is all we are Zechs. We are nothing more than friends." Duo answered. For some reason everyone thought that he was acting very oddly. When he saw Ajades his attitude sorta changed.  
  
"Duo? What is wrong? You are acting unlike yourself. Ever since you saw that girl." Quatra asked.  
  
"No reason." Duo said. 


End file.
